


新VN 野性不呼唤

by tomoyoddz



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top V (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 20:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomoyoddz/pseuds/tomoyoddz
Summary: 逆向的《野性的呼唤》，算是DAY01和DAY11的前传。写得比较任性的一篇，所以不放30天挑战里了。





	新VN 野性不呼唤

1.

第一件不幸的事，N可能是被塞进尸袋里，然后从十里高的山崖被扔下来的。幸运的是崖底的新雪松软均匀，没有尖刀似的暗茬。第二件不幸的事是他的右前爪被银片做的箭矢彻底废了，身上中了至少二十个恶咒——狼人免疫大部分魔法攻击，诅咒抗性也很突出，但只有同族最知道狼人的弱点，他在家族战争里挨上的都是卓越的减损性魔法。它们会压制几近无限重生的天赋，慢慢削去他的爪子、皮毛，渗入肌纤维，石化他的关节，最后把整头狼人变成一抔白灰。

太逊了。

N咬破了袋子，爬出来向着天空嗅了嗅。乌云被搓成了冰冷的棉花，纷纷扬扬地落下来，但他还是能感觉到记忆里的月光落在鼻尖上。

2.

第三件不幸的事，N不知道自己在哪里。狼人行动迅疾如电，两个家族争夺领地或者大混战的时候几个日夜跨越大半个地球是常发生的情况，而他之前至少全力战斗了一周以上。

天上是雪，树上是雪，岩石缝里是雪，地上还是雪。过不了多久N就不得不试着用耳朵和鼻子探路，雪色让他瞳仁发疼。灰白色的皮毛也是雪，红得发黑的血迹在身后拖得长长一条，很快就被掩盖了。

第四件事说不上是幸运还是不幸，用人类的样子跛行了三天之后，N嗅到了另一头狼人的气味。在雪面之下很深的地方。

此时雪妖冰凉的低语已在N的耳边嗫嚅了几小时，这些不祥的白色生物就跟秃鹫一样热爱在将死的躯壳前卖俏。他的爪尖已经有些松脱，说实话就算她们一拥而上，他也毫无办法。在死亡如此贴近的时刻，把那头狼人挖出来似乎是个好主意：N可以找到一个新同伴，或者找到一具尸体补充体力，又或者被干脆的厮杀结束磨难。如果是同伴就好了，狼人喜欢群体行动，他无所谓地想。

3.

那不是狼人。说实话从左前爪被厚实的积雪划破的时候开始N就该停手了，至少在看到雪下压着的手腕不是一般冻肉那样的青黑色时就该警觉。但他被雪妖们的大合唱弄得脑子发僵，也感觉不到肉体上的疼痛，看见尖长的指甲抽动着挣脱冰牢的时候已经太迟了。

第四件不幸的事是遇上了一只吸血鬼，而且明显因为被打扰了睡眠怒不可遏的吸血鬼。两个种群的关系在近年已经不那么紧张了，但看那华贵古老的袖口样式，搞不好他睡下的那一晚，工业革命还没开始呢。

N冷得要命，恶咒浸透了他的眼睛，这种情况下吸血鬼同样迅疾如电的身影就成了模糊的黑色恐慌。狼人浑浑噩噩之中抬起手臂护住了咽喉，反手把伤口里的银片抹到吸血鬼身上（对方立刻痛呼起来），想着这大概就是结束了，也很好。

4.

还是好想看见月光啊，无关是不是望月一族的冲动，清冷飘逸的光辉总是让人心里平静。

5.

死沉死沉的重量差点就把内脏压出鼻腔，N痛得要死。

疼痛意味着两件事：他活着，还有变暖和了。

N挣扎着睁开眼睛，视野被兽毛遮挡了大半，脖子也难以转动。新鲜的血液从他脑袋上方流进耳朵后，在雪地里积了小小的一滩，他伸出舌头卷了点红雪，嘎吱嘎吱地吃了起来，味道不怎么好。

有只脚在他头上踩了几下，像在泄愤，但他脾气温和（而且还很饿），没有计较。思考到昏迷前做的事情，对方没揪掉他的肢体已经算很有修养了。

对方的声带像是荒废了五十年，开口就是冰块互相挤压的硬涩：“一只幼年狼人……是什么样的啜泣声，叫醒了守夜者？”（威廉布莱克《梦》）

“我不小，也没哭，”N咽下了嘴里的东西，无意识地呼噜起来，“起来，你这条黑色垃圾袋。”

N的身上变轻了，有条冰柱戳到他脸上，过了半天他才发现那是吸血鬼在扯他的脸皮（难以置信）。对方说：“狼人竟然会发烧？”

要是你没有睡得太迷糊，那还能有幸发现一头快死掉的狼人。N没好气地腹诽着，从野兽的尸体下爬出来。离开新鲜体温让他打了个哆嗦，但他最好趁着肉没冻严实之前把它吃了，这是一匹刚死去没多久的肥美的母鹿。

黑色垃圾袋只吸掉了母鹿的部分血液，还把胡乱打过一场的狼人拖进了避风的山洞里，N默认这就是某种善意了。他顺着鹿颈上的齿痕咬开了血管，暗地里也比较了一下两人犬齿的锐利程度，同时还有一打以上的问题想问。

6.

他问不出来了。

那头母鹿死之前吃了花楸木的树皮、金雀花的根，或者皮毛蹭过附子草。这些巫术材料平时会让他痛得打滚，尚不算致命，但他现在只能发出凄厉的狼嚎，在煎熬中撕扯自己的肋骨，试图掏开自己的胃。

为什么他要相信一只吸血鬼。

7.

永不止歇的疼痛浪潮淹过头顶，带来光陆离奇的色彩斑块，N挺确认自己有几次见到了白花花的人群在云上跳舞。多么荒诞，天使才不会来迎接没有灵魂的野兽。

8.

“我要被撕碎了，”N以为自己在惨叫，实际上他发出的声音不比冬眠睡鼠的鼻鼾大，“你想杀死我的话，只需要多等几小时。”

那团黑色恐慌把N包卷入某个狭窄带软衬的盒子里，限制住了抽动着的四肢，似乎在急促地说着什么，他根本听不清楚，依稀只抓住了几个词，“恶咒”和“毒素”之间有什么联系？“对不起”和“我会咬你”又是什么意思？

9.

N被轻柔地拥入一个暧昧的梦境。亮丽的玫瑰点缀在苍白的雪上，透明的绿色枝叶荡于一隅，牵住绵软的意识。

吸血鬼的牙齿天生就有麻痹猎物的功用。不然那些可爱的羔羊们怎么肯放弃上天的垂爱，自愿伸展他们纯洁又美味的颈子？

10.

第五件不幸的事。

“原来你们被咬到这里是会发情的。”

11.

在吸血鬼臂弯里的狼崽子毛发凌乱，全身像冰雪般紧闭，中途有几次心跳和生息都完全停止了几十分钟。毒素腐蚀着恶咒的同时也在夺取。

吸血鬼想起了一些事，也许只是百来年前的梦境而已。在梦境里他捡过蓝色的蠢鸟，它的羽毛挺漂亮，嘴巴就不是了，在无数个寂静的夜里尽给他捣乱。他还捡过一只半大的山狮，费了点力气才洗干净伤口收拾出个猫样来，喂养到开春时这只猫学会了沉默地兜着圈讨好人的把戏。蠢鸟隐晦地嫉妒着：“都已经是躺进棺材里的尸体了，为什么还要救活物？”——然后它被猫咆哮着撵入了冬青丛，花了他不少时间才把翅膀里的树枝杂草剔干净。过了几年他才捡了个新鲜动物，大约是巨怪和灰熊不小心杂交的产品，在它少了一只眼睛和两只耳朵的情况下很难判断出具体物种。这玩意大得出奇，把山庄附近的田鼠、狐狸、雪貂之类的野物清缴得一干二净，还天天找他讨吃的，尤其热爱地窖里的酒。

有一天年幼的巨怪喝得醉醺醺的，把酒窖弄塌了。蠢鸟和山狮大约也喝了不少，从坍塌的围墙里奔了出去，歪歪斜斜的脚印一直往人类的城镇延伸。而吸血鬼在参加盛宴，好几天之后才发现这件事。山狮还会偶尔回来，远远地隔着林木对他喷鼻，炫耀身后小小的煤团崽子，蠢鸟和巨怪则是再也不见踪迹。那年秋收节吸血鬼在酒馆里听见一桩奇事，有个穷苦的砍柴户在去年冬季捡到奇特罕见的蓝色昏鸟，做成标本后经过几番倒手竟然进了皇宫，可惜那只鸟摔下来的时候把喙摔裂了，不然还能卖更多的钱。修鞋匠那儿也有差不多的传闻，不过没人相信巨怪是真的。那天晚上庆祝的篝火直通天际，砍柴户在逃命的时候被混乱人群里横飞的拳头砸碎了下巴，不过倒是捡回了一条命。

再后来，新的虎群逃入老林，很久没有其它大猫的痕迹了。皇宫也被愤怒的贱民冲塌了。

12.

吸血鬼说：“别怕。”

N气喘吁吁地骂回来：“我怕你奶奶个熊。”

毒素终于赢了，肋骨开始合拢，瘀伤渐渐消退，伤痕累累的躯体重新恢复光洁。

13.

如果不能做到狠心不管，那么一开始就该把受伤的小动物锁起来，养好了。它们在被人捡起来的那一刻就失去了自由——但凡能自保的野性生灵，都不会这样靠在冰凉的胸膛上哭泣。

14.

N的外形表现出了紊乱，头顶支楞着两片硕大的兽耳，尾椎隆起，蓬松的尾巴从裤腰处漏出来，正有一下没一下地抽打着棺材板，发出不高兴的笃笃声。

吸血鬼扣着那双耳朵拉近距离，以唇瓣轻揉皱起的眉弯，残留的血污抹过白皙的鼻梁。生疏但细密的吻撬开紧咬的牙关，把麻痹神经的津液送得更深一些。他见识过N的战斗风格，也很暼到狼人进食的样子——牙齿陷入肌肉，强力的下颌扯开筋膜，几口就解决了整块肝脏和半条鹿腿。悍然和贪婪，两样都让人很有成就感。

第三样让人有成就感的发现是这头狼人在极端虚弱的时候竟然发情了，也许性欲是生命力迸发的副作用。也许狼人就是受不了被吸血鬼衔着唇角或舌尖。

15.

N忍耐着爱抚带来的痴醉，吸血鬼的手就像长在他的喜悦中枢上了，每一次轻捻和抽动都冷得可怖，但又让他热到沸腾。那双手套弄得他泄了一次，又揉弄覆盖着短毛的软球硬是挤出了一次。“痛死了！”N叫喊着，腰臀却还在难耐地扭动磨蹭，“我会把你撕咬成一只只蝙蝠，再全部拧断它们的小脖子。”

抵着狼人绷紧的腹部的硬物又胀湿了一点。吸血鬼尖长的指甲早已收起，指腹上是透明淫靡的黏液，他在两人贴紧的缝隙里艰难地挤入穴口。那处肉环吸附着入侵物，内里软嫩发烫，甜蜜乖顺，跟主人上面的嘴并不一致。

“好孩子，好孩子，”吸血鬼用哄着宠物的语气说着，温柔地尝着灰白睫毛上的融雪，“放松一点，我会喂饱你。”

……不可否认的是，吸血鬼恢复正常的声音就像被提炼过的甜树汁，靠在耳畔一点点地咬啮，伴随着阵阵酥麻灌入神经，让深处的收缩越来越激烈。N的尾巴被刺激得不断颤动，粗糙的毛尖隔着丝绸缠到了吸血鬼的腿上。

狼人目眩神摇，动情之下还有灼人的空虚感。第一次经历发情期的N一边按照吸血鬼的指引拉起自己健硕的大腿，一边用哆嗦着的嘴唇贴上冰冷的下巴：“这是正常的吗，你没有把我转化成吸血鬼吧？”

“那将是一个创举，我们以后可以试试。”

吸血鬼托着这份懵懂又蓬勃的欲望，用手指肏入了鼓动中的肉心，骨节摩擦郁窒肠壁，把狼人弄得湿淋淋的，难以自抑地发出沾染撒娇鼻音的呻吟。

“呜呜……好痒，给我挠挠……”

吸血鬼给他挠了几十下，直把急躁扭动着的腰挠得塌了下去。但狼血里的饥渴只是被稍稍填了一些。

N在快感中主动用臀缝迎合冰凉的阴茎，缠绵地贴着它缓缓摩擦，这可怜的模样招致了略带粗暴的照拂。膨大的圆头顺着水迹塞住了翕动着的淫逸泉源，扭动着顶了进去，让N脑子短路。

吸血鬼把他顶到了木头内壁上，反复撞开紧致的臀肉，肏得白液四溢，沾湿了尾巴上的绒毛。

意乱情迷当中N甚至允许吸血鬼一节一节地捋动他敏感的尾巴，拉到两腿间揉搓浪荡的穴口，带出混乱甜腻的淫痒。

N不想知道自己的哭叫成什么样子，屁股下的衬布都被揉烂了。他只不停地寻求那副犬齿咬得更深、更多的快乐。

16.

N醒了过来，但他的狼血没有醒，睁开眼睛的是软弱又孤独的那部分。在这短暂的小梦里，他感觉到温暖。

这很奇怪，因为N清楚地知道压在他身上的手臂特别冷，随时都能变成凶狠的尖刀，挖出活物的心脏来。

吸血鬼似乎没合眼（也就是说太阳还未升起），在察觉到N醒来的时候松了松手，亲密的触摸来到N的肩膀上，然后顺着身侧往下滑，把狼人拉得更近一些。他们的身体条件差距太远了，一个瘦骨嶙峋，一个生机勃勃，但在暗不见光的地方贴合的时候，N的背部喜欢吸血鬼胸骨的起伏。他们轻轻地磨蹭着对方，吸血鬼高挺的鼻子插入了N的头发，也很喜欢狼人的气味。

“可以吗？”吸血鬼慵懒地叹气，抚摸着N的鼠蹊部上的卷毛。

N哑着嗓子随口应了声。吸血鬼握住了N的手背，手指交缠着，引领两人一起撸动N的阴茎。

吸血鬼的硬挺则柔情地肏着N的腿根。两处节奏互相配合，缓慢，又理所当然。

N在长得没有尽头似的手淫里打了个呵欠，不知道什么时候又睡着了。

17.

吸血鬼是被一阵撒欢声闹醒的。难得的晴朗的夜晚——而他睁眼就发现了这一点，因为他的棺材盖失踪了。

他还没穿上衣服，就来到山洞口前往外看。下方是一段斜坡，而N在用一块上好的木板当雪橇玩闹着。

等N在雪地里滚了几十个来回，好不容易把刚恢复的蛮劲卸掉的时候，抬头看到的就是白色头发白色衬衣的吸血鬼斜靠在岩壁上，像一道触手可及的月光。

18.

他们惬意地商量着怎么离开这片雪地，直到吸血鬼把一头黑熊扔到狼人头上，再次把他压得嗷嗷叫。

19.

吸血鬼找回了一点自己的财产，挺不容易的，毕竟山庄被暴雪掩盖了快一个世纪了。

“你得报恩，”吸血鬼穿好了正装，斜睨着N，“当我的管家，或者血包，或者厨师……都行。还有你得改个名字。”

N对新名字有非常大的意见，吸血鬼完全是在报复他当初随口喊外号（黑色垃圾袋）的仇。

20.

第二十件不幸的事。传说里凑齐二十二件不幸势必有一次幸运，N觉得自己可能撑不到了。

“这太奇怪了！”N捂着眼睛大喊大叫，从来不知道自己有恐高症，“你不能变成正常一点的样子吗！”

任谁被一团不定形态的黑沙托到半空中跃过悬崖的时候都会恐高的。

吸血鬼的咕哝带着某些恶意：“可是如果我变成蝙蝠群，狗狗不就很想拧断它们的小脖子了吗。”

end


End file.
